


The Dragon Does Zoe Nightshade

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Edgeplay, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Maledom/Femsub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hadrian lays claim to Zoe despite her temptation to fight him. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on October 11th, 2018
Relationships: Harry Potter/Zoe Nightshade
Series: Breeding Ground [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Dragon Does Zoe Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 11th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Zoe Nightshade(Zoe Nightshade from Percy Jackson)**

* * *

  
The greatest temptation hit Zoe Nightshade. The dark-haired Hunter of Artemis tried to fight the need to succumb to this powerful god of a man. Incubus described him, tempting, delicious. Zoe wanted just one taste, but that one taste would change her life for everything. 

  
Zoe laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Just the feared sorcerer’s mere presence caused her heart to beat even faster. Those green eyes locked onto her and he smiled.

  
“You fight a battle,” he told her. “Your nature versus your vows. But, Artemis is mine and you will be as well.”

  
“But, Artemis cannot be taken,” Zoe said.

  
“Anyone can be taken given the proper motivation,” he said.

  
“Including you?” Zoe asked.

  
“So far, no one has even come close,” he said. “But, maybe one day they would. Zoe, rise to your feet and face me.”

  
The sorcerer taunted Zoe, trying to make her resist his green eyes. Zoe succumbed to the challenge. The young man wrapped his hand around Zoe’s waist and the mere touch sent tremors down her body. 

  
“I shouldn’t….”

  
“You may call me Hadrian,” he told her. “We’re not friendly enough for you to call me Harry, just yet.”

  
The former Harry Potter, currently redubbed into the powerful sorcerer Hadrian Peverell, awaited for Zoe to finally succumb. It would be easy to kiss Zoe and make her his forever. No, too easy, much too easy. Hadrian wanted Zoe to be the one to react and to kick-start their bonding. 

  
“I can’t ever go back from this,” Zoe said. 

  
“Do you want to?” Hadrian asked. “Or will you forever be a coward who fears the consequences. Instead of being a bold and fierce warrior who takes what she wants.”

  
“I’m no coward, Dragon,” Zoe said. “I’m a fierce warrior, a Hunter of Artemis, and I slay monsters like you.”

  
The misplaced bravado made Hadrian smirk. 

  
“Oh, poor Zoe, do you think you can handle this monster?” Hadrian asked her.

  
Zoe threw her arms around Hadrian and passionately kissed him. She squeezed the young man’s neck and then his waist with her strong and powerful legs. The gorgeous ebony-haired huntress tried to dominate Hadrian with her tongue. 

  
Inexperience with a real man, or any many for this matter, proved to be Zoe’s defeat. Artemis herself was no different, as she succumbed to Hadrian and melted. The goddess, known for her vow of virginity, Hadrian forever claimed her and claimed her divine cherry. 

  
Now, more would fall, including this woman. Underneath the spirit of every woman warrior, lied a sex kitten just waiting to burst out. Hadrian deepened the kiss and caused Zoe’s inexperienced emotions to go completely wild on her. 

  
“Come with me, my dear Ms. Nightshade,” Hadrian told her. 

  
Zoe and Hadrian reappeared and disappeared into the room. Hadrian stripped Zoe down, to her bare skin and kissed her. More and more of Zoe’s beautiful olive skin opened up for Hadrian’s touch. Hadrian stroked her all over, landing his fingers down upon her thighs. 

  
The light gasp and Zoe almost melted underneath the hands of the dragon. Each stroke proved to be more enchanting than the last. 

  
Hadrian kissed her previously untouched by men body. Every kiss made Zoe burn up. He must be doing something from her mind. 

  
“You want to know how I took Artemis?” Hadrian asked her.

  
Zoe’s skepticism that he really bedded Artemis burned through. However, Hadrian distracted her from these thoughts by stroking Zoe’s wet hole. Zoe closed down onto Hadrian and moaned when he toyed with her. 

  
“What would happen if I pulled out right now?” Hadrian asked. “And left you hanging.”

  
The finger slipped from Zoe. Zoe gasped, moaned, and whined all at the same time. She needed Hadrian. Felt so empty. So cold, so lonely, needed Hadrian’s touch right now. Hadrian lifted the finger which once rested inside of Zoe and pressed it to his lips. 

  
Zoe wanted to tear his clothes off right now as he stood. 

  
“You are curious to see everything I have,” Hadrian said. 

  
The shirt came off and revealed Hadrian’s muscular chest. Zoe sat up off of the bed and touched Hadrian’s chest. Each muscle more solid than the last. Zoe stroked Hadrian’s abs in a way which would make the most shameless harlot blush.

  
“Surely a warrior of your caliber has a spear,” Zoe said without thinking it through.

  
“Well, relieve me of my pants,” Hadrian said. “And the spear is yours.”

  
Zoe unbuckled Hadrian’s pants and pulled the silken undershorts underneath. The rod came out and struck Zoe right in the face with a musk which dazzled her. The beautiful, veiny piece of meat stuck up. Zoe put her hand on the underside and stroked it, nice and firmly.

  
This was no mere penis. This was a woman tamer. This was a pussy breaker. Zoe throbbed at the need of wanting it inside of her. 

  
“What monster is this?” Zoe asked with shaking hands.

  
“The one which stole Artemis’s cherry,” Hadrian said. “And I bet yours will be just as sweet.”

  
Hadrian laid out Zoe on the bed and covered her lovely body with kisses. The athletic and fit hunter proved to be a divine conquest for Hadrian. Once she got going, they would keep going throughout the night. Hadrian licked her belly button and made Zoe just quiver ever so lightly. Hadrian leaned in and kissed Zoe even more, making her shake on the bed. 

  
“Just as sweet,” Hadrian said when licking her.

  
Numb pleasure erupted through Zoe. No mere man could do this to her. This godly incubus sorcerer unleashed the floodgates of her pussy and sent Zoe into a fit of erotic pleasure. 

  
She exploded, pent-up lust just coming out in one juicy explosion. Hadrian lapped up her up, practically worshipping Zoe’s womanhood. 

  
“I need you inside me,” Zoe said.

  
“You willingly give me yourself to you?” Hadrian asked.

  
Zoe’s legs spread, showing Hadrian just how much she wanted to give to him. Hadrian lined up for her, ready to claim another divine hunter. 

  
The dark-haired beauty’s eyes widened as the tip of his cock penetrated her. Zoe dug her nails into the wrist of this man, as he pushed her legs further apart and jammed his woman tamer inside of her. 

  
Hadrian smiled, the lovely Artemis succumbed just as much to this tool. The Incubus exerted his power just a tiny bit, not that Zoe needed much of a push to accept her new master. Her wet hole closed down on Hadrian and released him. 

  
“Oooh!” Zoe cried out without any shame. 

  
Zoe Nightshade could barely focus on anything else in life other than the monster which plowed her insides. The emerald-eyed sorcerer’s hunter taming cock just rammed deep into her. Zoe took every inch she could, relentlessly succumbing for even more. 

  
“Do you miss being a virgin hunter?” Hadrian asked.

  
“I had no idea the other side...could be so good!” Zoe said.  
“Don’t be ashamed with giving into pleasure,” Hadrian said. “If I’m good enough for Artemis, then I should be good enough for you, right?”

  
“YES!” Zoe screamed out loud. 

  
Nothing to be ashamed of, nothing at all. Not when it felt so good to being stuffed completely full. Oh, Zoe did not know how she might react if Hadrian left now. 

  
Zoe realized just how much she enjoyed being taken by this Incubus sorcerer. The ways he touched Zoe, made Zoe succumb to his touch. Hadrian hit all of the right buttons. 

  
Closer, closer, oh Zoe hoped he would let her cum and cum hard. Hadrian eyed her and smiled. 

  
“Just let it all out,” Hadrian told her. “Make it feel so good, my lovely Zoe. Cum for me...cum for me hard.”

  
Zoe closed her walls around Hadrian and exploded all over him. She could hardly resist what Hadrian was doing to her.

  
The rush hit Zoe, greater than anything she ever imagined. Hadrian rocked back into her, sinking deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

  
The taste of a former virgin receiving her first orgasm made Hadrian smile in excitement. A simple extraction from Zoe allowed him to build more anticipation. Hadrian ground his still erect cock against Zoe’s tight abs. They were nice and firm, and perfect. Hadrian rocked against her, humping that luscious and flat stomach. 

  
Zoe did not know how to cope with such a shameless act of wanton sex. However, the instincts inside of her did just as well. She gushed extremely hard up until the point where Hadrian pulled away and left Zoe to descend upon the bed.

  
Oh, damn, Zoe just shook all over. Hadrian cupped her chest and pulled Zoe up off of the bed. 

  
The hunter’s entire body reacted to the merest brush against her. Zoe did not know exactly how many times she would cum at all. Hadrian set Zoe up against his stiff prick. 

  
“Just say the word, and I’ll make your dreams come true again,” Hadrian said. 

  
“Do it,” Zoe said. “You can put it anywhere...as long as it makes me feel good.”

  
Hadrian smiled at her suggestion to put it anywhere. He grabbed Zoe’s tight ass and squeezed it. The back passage felt even tighter than the vaginal cavity which Hadrian slipped back inside of her. He worked Zoe’s core with several thrusts. 

  
Those testicles slapping against Zoe contained enough cum to impregnate an entire village full of women. Zoe grasp onto Hadrian. Her mouth hung open and shut, barely being able to articulate what she wants.

  
“What are you doing?” Zoe asked.

  
Hadrian’s finger slipping into her anal cavity made Zoe shiver. 

  
“Your training left your ass nice and tight,” Hadrian said. “And perfect to fuck.”

  
“Anal?” Zoe asked.

  
“Artemis enjoyed it,” Hadrian said. “But, you know, Greek.”

  
Zoe’s eyes shifted and she breathed. The finger slipping into her tight back passage intimidated Zoe more than enough. The thought of having the Incubus violate her ass, well Zoe did not know what to believe in that.

  
“You said you would let me put it anywhere,” Hadrian said. “And your sexy ass is as good as any?”

  
She did give her consent. It would seem a bit of an insult for Zoe to withdraw it. Played, by this Incubus. Then again, so was Artemis, therefore she had no shame. 

  
And now Zoe bent over the bed, her oiled up, tight ass cheeks exposed. Hadrian leaned into her, dragging his tool into her. 

  
A smile spread across Hadrian’s face. Hadrian could grow two cocks at the same time and shove one into both of Zoe’s holes. But, maybe that was a bit too advanced for the first time. Best to keep with simply fucking Zoe’s ass and taking her virginity in all ways possible. 

  
Hadrian grabbed Zoe’s tight cheeks and squeezed them very hard. The gasp coming from the dark-haired vixen made Hadrian excited with what is going to happen. Those luscious cheeks parted. 

  
Time stood still with Hadrian about ready to take another Hunter of Artemis into the ass. Much like he did with Artemis herself. Hadrian lined up for her and aimed, right before taking the plunge.

  
“FUCK!” Zoe shouted forgetting herself.

  
“Your ass is like a hot furnace, my beauty,” Hadrian said. “Nice, perfect, supply...perfect for fucking...will hold on until I make you cum.”

  
Hadrian’s fingers traveled down Zoe’s body and he pulled back onto her, rocking her body as much as possible.

  
“And you will cum,” Hadrian told her. “You will cum for me.”

  
“Oh yes!” Zoe cried. “I am!”

  
Hadrian allowed the floodgates to open and Zoe to just flood the bed. Zoe made a mess all over the bed and it encouraged Hadrian to grip her ass cheeks tighter and ram into the deep hole. The muscles sized up when Hadrian moved further.

  
Zoe entering a state which Hadrian could set her off with the slightest touch made Hadrian just smile. Closer, closer, just a little bit further, and Hadrian would give Zoe the gift which she never would forget. No matter how long the hunter lived.

  
Today, Zoe never thought she would be bedded with a man. And yet, a man was currently taking her in the ass and she loved every minute of it. Her tight buns begged for a creamy filling, and Hadrian edged closer to give it to her. 

  
Hadrian busted a nut in Zoe’s ass without warning. The anal creampie which fired showed just how much her ass did a number on him. She worked hard for that ass, so it deserved to be pampered, rewarded and treated. 

  
The second Hadrian pulled out, Zoe collapsed on the bed. Hadrian rolled Zoe over and pried her mouth open, before shoving his cock down her throat. She gasped for a second, the force of Hadrian throat fucking her brought new life to Zoe’s sex drive. 

  
Hadrian splattered cum all over Zoe’s face. The thick, white seed covered the dark-haired goddess, and she sighed in content. The minute the cum touched her lips and mouth, Zoe found herself more than addicted to Hadrian’s taste.

  
A smile crossed over the Dragon’s face. Hadrian casually fingered Zoe, making her thrash and beg for more.

  
“Just wait,” Hadrian said. “Have to drive you insane before I take you.”

  
“Already there,” Zoe said. “And I’m already coming again.”

  
So she did, and Hadrian rode out Zoe’s orgasm, giving her more pleasure with three fingers than most men would give with their entire body to a woman. 

  
At the right time, Hadrian fucked Zoe and repeatedly filled her pussy with his seed, until she laid in bed with a swollen stomach, tender thighs, and a goofy smile on her face. And a constant burning need to be taken even more.   
End.


End file.
